


Unravel (Creepypasta X Half-Ghoul! Reader)

by heyitsmollie



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Creepypasta, Crossover, F/M, Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsmollie/pseuds/heyitsmollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) (L/N) lived a normal life as a teenage girl. She had a nice family, lived in a great neighborhood, and even had a respectable amount of friends. Everything was perfect until her parents decided to uncover their dark secret. This secret made (Y/N)'s life spiral out of control, and slowly drove her insane. When she had thought that her life was at rock bottom, the Creepypastas took her in and made her an addition to the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before The Story

Hello! I will take this time to explain the background of the story.  
The reader is depicted as a half-ghoul, just like Kaneki from the anime Tokyo Ghoul. I do not own the Creepypastas or any ideas taken from Tokyo Ghoul. This is just fan-fiction. I do not intend on stealing anything that is isn't mine. The only thing I own is the story's plot.  
I hope you enjoy the story!(:

KEY:

(Y/N) - Your (First) Name

(L/N) - Your Last Name

(H/C) - Hair Color

(H/L) - Hair Length

(E/C) - Eye Color

These are the most frequent phrases that will be used throughout the story. Any additional keys for phrases will be added before each chapter starts.


	2. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If she didn't fall for her mother's words, she wouldn't be writing her own tragic story that will unravel shortly.

(The story will take place in third person, unless stated otherwise.)  
(F/N) - father's name  
(M/N) - mother's name  
(BF/N) - best friend's name

(Y/N) (L/N) lived a life as a normal teenager. She had everything she wanted in life, and some could consider her a little bit on the spoiled side. She was an optimist for the most part, and she tried her absolute best to be friendly to even the rudest of people. Her parents, (F/N) and (M/N) (L/N), had great jobs, but they worked a lot of hours; which meant that (Y/N) stayed home alone most of the time. She didn't mind that much, because whenever she got bored she could just go hang out with her friends that lived close by. Every weekday was like a routine, getting up at 6:00 A.M. and going to school at too early of an hour. (Y/N) felt like the weekends were a mini-vacation since she could sleep in as long as she'd like.

It was Saturday, a day for sleeping in. (Y/N) woke up at 10:00 A.M. . She sat up in bed, and stretched. She noticed something white out of the corner of her eye. She got out of bed and to see a piece of paper on her desk. It said, 'Hello dear, your father and I were called into work again. Sorry for rushing out without telling you sooner! We didn't want to wake you up. Be back soon! XoXo -Mom'. (Y/N) put the note back onto her desk and got a shower in her bathroom. Once she was finished, she changed into a simple t-shirt and sweatpants. She decided to make this day a "lazy day", which consisted of catching up on homework and chatting with friends online. She went downstairs to the living room, and decided to set up for her busy day of working. She placed her laptop onto the couch and went into the kitchen. She made her favorite food, and began to do her work. She realized how much homework she had and sighed. It seemed like high school was getting harder by the minute. She tackled the easiest homework first, then the hardest. Once she finished, she looked at the clock, which read 5:00 P.M. . She seemed upset by the fact that the day went by so quickly. She yawned, and began to space out. She snapped out of it due to her cell phone ringing. It was her best friend, (BF/N). "Hey (Y/N)! Want to join me for a sleepover?" she/he asked. "Sure!" (Y/N) happily replied. "Okay, see you soon!" (BF/N) said and hung up.

(Y/N) wrote a quick note to her parents explaining that she went to her best friend's house. The two set up a spot to sleep for the night, laying blankets and pillows down on the living room floor. Once the clock hit midnight, (BF/N) asked, "Hey (Y/N), lets tell some scary stories!". (Y/N) agreed, and (BF/N) brought up the topic of Creepypasta. (BF/N) seemed to know a lot about it, but (Y/N) only knew a little bit. (BF/N) spent hours explaining each common character's backstory, and (Y/N) took it all in with bewilderment. When the two decided to take a break from story telling, the clock read 5:05 A.M. . "Wow, she/he can talk..." (Y/N) said in her mind, right before she fell asleep. It wasn't long until (Y/N) woke with a start. She sat straight up with beads of sweat dripping down her face. She wiped the sweat off with her arm and looked around. She couldn't remember any part of her dream, which she found odd. She looked down at her cell phone, which was right next to her. As soon as she looked down at it, it began to ring. The incoming call was from her mother. (Y/N) looked over at her best friend, who was still sleeping. The rising sun just barely peeked into the lace curtains in the living room. (Y/N) thought that it would be best if she took the call in the bathroom so she wouldn't make too much noise and wake her friend up. Once she got to the bathroom, she closed the door and answered her mother's call. She was crying. "Honey, you'll never believe what has happened.." her mother started off. "What's wrong, mom?" (Y/N) asked curiously. "Your father and I..we got fired from our jobs.." her mother choked out the saddening words before crying once more. "It's okay mom, you'll find another job soon, I promise. I'll come home now so I can comfort you two." (Y/N) said sympathetically before hanging up the phone. (Y/N) said goodbye to her friend, packed up her belongings, and began to walk home. The crisp morning air hit (Y/N)'s face as soon as she stepped out of the front door. The walk home was only about 10 minutes long, so (Y/N) didn't mind walking.

If she didn't fall for her mother's words, she wouldn't be writing her own tragic story that will unravel shortly.


	3. Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her father cooed, "Don't cry 'sweetie', you're going to become our next test subject". Another insane grin was plastered across his face. Anger boiled up inside (Y/N). She wanted to get up and bash his face right into his skull as soon as he mentioned their intentions for her. 'How dare they..' (Y/N) thought to herself before her vision became blurry. The tranquilizer from the gun that she was shot with was starting to take its effect. Before long, (Y/N) unwillingly slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

"Did it work?" (M/N)'s spouse asked her. He was behind her so he couldn't see her facial expression after she hung up the phone. (M/N)'s shoulders dropped for a split second. She dramatically inhaled, and let out the most inane laugh the human race has heard in decades. (F/N)'s face had a smile grow upon it. "Yes darling, it worked. She'll be here soon." (M/N) whispered while trying to regain her breath from her hard laughter. "Wonderful. We shall wait for her in the kitchen. Make sure to unlock the basement." Although those words didn't seem impactful, they were very important in the (Y/L/N) household. (Y/N) has never seen behind the basement door. She has no idea what is behind there. Only her parents know - for now.

After (Y/N) arrived at her home, she called out for her parents. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" "We're in the kitchen darling!" (M/N) calls out to her. (Y/N) decided to go into the kitchen to properly greet her parents. The two were sitting near the window, their backs turned away from (Y/N). There was an off-beat emotion stirring up in the room, but (Y/N) couldn't place a finger on what to call it. First, her mother turns to her. Next, her father. They both had the same eerie grin plastered across their faces, with the same item matching in both of their hands. Knives. (Y/N) could rightfully name the characteristic that was lingering in the room - the same characteristic her parents had hidden from their daughter for years - insanity. (Y/N)'s eyes widened so much that she thought her own eyes would pop out of their sockets. Her parents raised their weapons and got out of their seats. They took a step towards their daughter and grew even bigger smiles. (Y/N) didn't think that such a smile could get any larger, but she was proven wrong. (Y/N) quickly spun around on her right heel and ran for her life. Tears began to form, but she blinked them away. A moment like this had no time for crying. She was scared, of course, but she didn't want to show fear to her newly-marked-as-insane parents. She ran as fast as she could all around the house. She eventually went into her room, where she felt the most safe. She locked the door behind her and frantically looked for a place to hide. She turned her head several times while searching the room. She finally stopped searching and chose the closet. She tried her best to close the door as quietly as possible to make sure that her parents didn't detect her location. (Y/N) caved in to her emotions and let a few tears slip from her eyes. After her personal moments, she wiped her face and regained her emotional stability. 'I'm fine. I'm okay. Whatever is going on with Mom and Dad right now is not normal.' (Y/N) thought to herself. She was torn away from her thoughts by the sound of footsteps. She pressed her ear up against the closet door to hear what was going on. She heard a click, followed by the doorknob being turned. (Y/N)'s eyes widened again. They figured out where she was. (Y/N) tried to stay calm as much as she possibly could. She could hear footsteps coming towards the closet door. (Y/N) quickly thought of an escape plan. She wasn't sure if it was even possible for her to carry out, but in a situation like this, anything would do. The door was mercilessly ripped open by her father, who still possessed the same insane grin as the kitchen scene.

(Y/N) had to act quick. The two were closing in on her and the small closet. She lifted up both of her legs and divided the attack. Her parents were standing next to each other, which was fortunate for (Y/N) and her plan. She used one leg for each parent, and kicked one shin for both of them with as much strength as she could generate. They both hissed and writhed in pain and (Y/N) took advantage of this moment. She sprung up from where she was sitting on the floor and ran as fast as she could. She ran to the kitchen and could hear her parents catching up to her. (Y/N) noticed that the basement door was open. This seemed strange to her, since the door was never opened before. She opened the door just enough so that she could make it through and ran down the stairs. The lights were on so she could see perfectly. When she reached the final stair down into the basement, she gasped in shock. She was in disbelief. Her basement was a laboratory. Test tubes were built into the wall. Examination tables, defibrillators, torture devices, and dangerous weapons were placed all around the room. She looked down at the floor and saw multiple syringes, some still containing what she assumed to be hazardous liquids, and some were empty. (Y/N) felt a sharp pain being inflicted into her left shoulder. "Got her." (F/N) proclaimed in victory. (Y/N) turned around to see her father holding a dart gun. He..shot her? She couldn't believe it. It wasn't long before (Y/N)'s knees grew weak, and she witnessed herself fall to the ground. "So..now you know our secret. That's right, we're scientists." (M/N) stated proudly. She started to laugh again. She continued, "And you fell right into our trap!" she paused to laugh some more, then stated, "We never lost our jobs. You were just too stupid to realize that." (Y/N) couldn't believe what was going on. Tears came back into her eyes. She attempted to blink them away, but it was no use. They flowed down her face without consent. Her father cooed, "Don't cry 'sweetie', you're going to become our next test subject". Another insane grin was plastered across his face. Anger boiled up inside (Y/N). She wanted to get up and bash his face right into his skull as soon as he mentioned their intentions for her. 'How dare they..' (Y/N) thought to herself before her vision became blurry. The tranquilizer from the gun that she was shot with was starting to take its effect. Before long, (Y/N) unwillingly slipped into a state of unconsciousness.


	4. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..and that's what her goal was.
> 
>  
> 
> (To) Kill.

Becoming knowledgeable of her surroundings was something that (Y/N) lacked. She fought for her own piece of consciousness, and eventually won. She opened her eyes; her vision was blurred by a blood red-colored environment. She could infer that she was in a test tube, one of many that she saw before she was shot with the tranquilizer dart. She questioned why her parents would do this to her. She looked down and saw dozens of wires hooked up to her, as if every inch of her skin was occupied by the multicolored contraptions. She could feel unknown substances being pumped into her veins after every couple of minutes. Her parents, who have lost themselves to the characteristic of insanity, planned to make their daughter the most powerful being in history. (Y/N) began to focus on what her parents were saying. First, she heard her father, speaking in a slightly lustful tone. "Let's make her irresistible." She heard beeping, which she assumed were buttons being pushed by her mother. The wires pumped substances into her chest, behind, and waist. She felt her waist contact while her chest and behind expanded. Tears began to form in (Y/N)'s eyes while she heard a hum of approval from her pedophilic father. The question of 'Why is he doing this to me?' kept replaying over and over in (Y/N)'s mind as tears streamed down her face. There was pain; there was terror; there was rage flowing through her body. Next, she heard her mother speak. "Let's make her powerful. Let's make her the strongest in their species." (Y/N) wondered what her mother meant by 'species'. More buttons were audibly pushed and more wires pumped unknown substances into (Y/N)'s veins and body. Chills ran up and down her spine as she felt the substances flow up and into her right eye. She slowly put a hand up to her eye thinking that rubbing it would maybe minimize the pain. As she slowly rubbed back and forth, she saw one substance she wished she wouldn't have seen. Blood. A scream curled up in her vocal chords; how she wished she could let it out. Her voice was completely inaudible. She could see her parents looking at her straight in the eyes. "Her eye is going to look marvelous." her father commented to her mother. "Experiment number 66 - complete and success." (Y/N)'s pupils contracted. She was afraid for the other 65 "experiments" before her. She wondered just how many other souls they tortured before their own blooded kin.

Her parents both flashed a demonic smile. (Y/N) reached a hand up to the tube's glass in attempts to force her parents out of insanity. She hoped for them to have one spark of compassion left in their burning minds. To her avail, there were none. (Y/N) retracted her hand from the glass and let it fall to her side. 'I must be dreaming' she thought to herself. She still couldn't grip on her reality, or what her future would make her become. "Now, (Y/N), I'm sure you want an explanation to why we did this to you, correct?" (M/N) asked sweetly. (Y/N) looked down at her feet, which were off the ground since the beginning of when she was hooked up to the many experimental wires. She didn't want an explanation. She wanted her parents and her old and happy life back. "No protesting? Good. Your father and I wanted to make the perfect species. The species that will defeat and draw out the negativity in the world. The negativity is our enemy - Zalgo. We have created you for the sole purpose of finding Zalgo and killing every single one of his followers. With both the power and looks you were given, you will have no problem doing so. You may need assistance from the others who are also fighting against Zalgo, but you will have to figure out who they are yourself. You're a smart girl (Y/N), so make smart choices." (M/N) paused to wink at her daughter. (Y/N) responded by clenching her fists, which both made a popping noise in unison. (M/N) looked at her husband to finish their daughter's explanation. (F/N) crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, then concluded his wife's words with, "To be this powerful as we say you will be, sacrifices have to be made in order for you to have a strong enough desire to defeat Zalgo and his army. This sacrifice will have to consist of..", he paused, then snapped his eyes open and screamed, "your best friend!" (Y/N)'s eyes widened and whispered, "Please, no.." (F/N) let out a menacing laugh as (M/N) disappeared into a corner of the room. She returned, but not empty-handed. She drug (BF/N) by the hair. She dropped (BF/N) in the middle of the room, making sure (Y/N) could see clearly. (Y/N) remained helpless, unsure of what to do. Tears flowed from her eyes freely. She begged her parents to not hurt her best friend. (Y/N) and (BF/N) have been there for each other for as long as (Y/N) could remember. When one of the two experienced a bad scenario in their life, they would run to each other and comfort them. (Y/N) couldn't imagine life without (BF/N). She couldn't afford to lose the person who meant the most to her. Her parents used to mean the most to her, and then her best friend in the "meaning totem pole", but as soon as her parents lost their sanity, she could care less about what happened to them. For once in her life, she desired death on another. (F/N) and (M/N) (L/N), the two who took (Y/N)'s freedom away.

(M/N) raised a simple pistol up to (BF/N)'s unconscious body without remorse while a sparkle of insanity was stamped onto her eyes. (Y/N) slammed her fists on the glass of the test tube, desperate to escape and rescue her best friend. "Not so fast." her father spat at her and locked the test tube so it couldn't be unlocked or broken. (M/N) held the pistol up to (BF/N)'s head. 'This is it..' (Y/N) thought to herself as she harshly gripped onto her head, watching in horror as (BF/N) was about to permanently be taken away from her. (Y/N) was unaware of the capabilities of her powers, so she just witnessed as her mentality would be scarred for eternity. (M/N) put her finger on the trigger. (Y/N) watched all of this in a slow process, the cocking of the pistol, the finger being put on the trigger, and finally -

the pulling.

The death.

The sound of the gun being fired pierced (Y/N)'s ears as she screamed for the lives of both her and her best friend. The experimental wires detached themselves from (Y/N), ripping her skin into shreds. The test tube was unlocked with the possibility of escaping. She didn't care about her health. All she cared about was seeing (BF/N) one last time. (Y/N) dropped to her knees as soon as the wires detached; she gripped on to her head harder then before - screaming while crying an immense amount of tears. When she calmed down, she slowly stood up and leaned onto the glass with only her hand to support her body weight. She slowly looked up and opened her eyes to see that both of her parents were pressed up against the glass, staring down at her with an intimidating focus. Normally, (Y/N) would be scared of the sudden appearance, but she wasn't. What she yearned for was revenge. She wasn't sure how, but she knew she would achieve it. She suddenly remembered what was told to her - to blame Zalgo for (BF/N)'s death; But why Zalgo? Why not her parents? She assumed that her parents followed Zalgo as well, but soon rebelled and created what she was now. She hoped that this was the case, because if she got to kill all of Zalgo's followers, she sure as hell wanted to kill her parents -

and that's what her goal was.

 

(To) Kill.


	5. Calamity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't know it at the time, but these many events were what burned out (Y/N)'s flame of sanity, and sparked the fire of her insanity.

Y/N) repeatedly slammed her fists against the tube glass. Her parents told her that she had special abilities, but what were they? She knew she had to do something, but she didn't know what. She felt so impotent that tears began to form in her eyes again. She let a few slip from the crevices of her eyes and then wiped the remaining away. (Y/N) closed her eyes in defeat. A few moments later, she heard tapping on the glass. She opened her eyes to see her father pointing to the wall across the room. She saw something - or someone - on the brick wall. (Y/N)'s eyes widened in horror when she realized that (BF/N)'s corpse was chained to the wall. (Y/N) suddenly felt nauseous. She tried to shake the mental picture of what she saw out of her head. (F/N) broke the silence in the basement laboratory. "This happened because you were weak." he said. "Shut up." (Y/N) whispered. She was in agony. She began to reminisce all the good times she had with (BF/N). "Do not talk to me that way!" (F/N) snapped. "You must be punished for type of language!" he pushed a few buttons on the control board, which was 'conveniently' placed in front of the test tube (Y/N) was imprisoned in. Fear grew inside of (Y/N) as she watched the wires that were hooked up to her before power on. They began to circle around her body, scoping out a location on her skin to bury themselves inside. They all plunged inside her skin at once and began to electrocute her. (Y/N) screamed in pain. She wanted all of this torture to end - but how? (Y/N) was freed from the shock minutes later. She wondered how the large amount of voltage power didn't kill her. "Now, let me explain." (F/N) paused for a moment to inhale a breath, then continued, "You could've saved your friend. You are strong enough, but you do not know how to control your abilities yet. What a shame. Let me in on a little secret. Just a few of your abilities include: healing yourself, incredible hand-based combat skills, impeccable speed, teleportation, and, of course, your kagune. You, (Y/N) (L/N), are a ghoul." (F/N) finished his statement with a devilish grin. "A what?" (Y/N) asked, confused. "You will find out in no time." (F/N) responded to his daughter's question while pushing more buttons on the control board.

A machine appeared inside of the test tube. It's appearance consisted of two metal brackets, one on each side of (Y/N). They slowly began to close in on her, and squeeze her body. (M/N) let out an insane laugh as (Y/N)'s body uncomfortably squirmed in the machine's grasp. The machine's grip constantly grew stronger, until (Y/N) couldn't take it anymore. She screamed as she felt blood rush up to her right eye at a chilling pace. Once the blood arrived at it's destination, (Y/N)'s vision in her right eye was splattered with the color red. (M/N) gasped and exclaimed, "Her eye! It's blue!" "Blue? I see red." (Y/N) spoke out loud. She meant to speak to her self privately inside her mind, but she couldn't contain her thoughts anymore. The pressure that was pushed onto her by the machine was so intense that she spoke any thoughts that came to her mind. "Damn it, (M/N)! We've made a mistake!" (F/N) yelled. Disappointment and anger was laced into every single word he spoke. (Y/N) stared in confusion as her parents argued to each other about her eye color. She saw red, but her parents saw blue. It didn't make sense to her, but the arguments were the least of her concern; the machine continued to squeeze pressure onto her. (Y/N) began to say unrecognizable words as the machine tortured her. Torture was becoming a daily routine for (Y/N). She slowly felt herself become accustomed to pain and terror. (F/N) ended the arguments with a statement about (Y/N). "No matter. Let's see what else she can do." (F/N) grinned and motioned his wife to the corner, as if he was commanding her to fetch an item. "It's time for your final test, (Y/N)." her father concluded as he pushed the control button for the last time. (Y/N) didn't think it was possible, but the machine squeezed her even more. She could feel her blood rhythm become rapid. She slowly felt herself gain a headache from her blood flow.

Suddenly, she felt the skin on a section of her lower back tear and split. She writhed in pain as her skin tore apart, forming a hole on her back. An organ she didn't knew she had shot out from the hole - her kagune - a rinkaku kagune to be exact. She gaped in awe as she saw four scale-textured tentacles flow around her. They were a light blue color, the same color her parents argued about from her eye. (F/N) yelled in anger once again when he saw the color of his daughter's kagune. "It's supposed to be red!" he yelled repeatedly as he slammed his fists on the control board, pushing multiple buttons in the process. (M/N) appeared from the corner of the room with two suitcases, one in each of her hands. The machine finally placed enough pressure on (Y/N)'s body that she began to feel her bones crack. (Y/N) realized that if she didn't do anything soon, the interior of her body would literally collapse on her. She somehow controlled her additional organ and pushed it forward, which broke the entire glass tube around her. (Y/N) questioned how this was possible, but she decided to answer questions later. Her main priority was to get out of confinement. She watched how the tube's glass shards and red liquid disperse in every direction of the basement. As a result, some of the pieces cut her parents, and she smirked as she watched it happen. Her kagune tore each and every one of the wires out of her skin, making her bleed in the process. She flinched, and watched in fascination as small veins appeared on the outside of her arms. Some were light blue, the same color as her kagune, and some were red, the same color as her blood. They formed together and closed up all of her wounds. She assumed that this process was called 'regeneration', and her assumptions were correct. (Y/N)'s parents watched as the lightly-tinted blue veins on the side of her right eye grew larger. "Impossible!" her mother shouted in anger. "Shut up! I will kill you two!" (Y/N) shouted in anger. She felt the blood inside her boil. Her skin grew hot to the touch. (M/N) gave her husband one of the suitcases. "If death is what you wish to inflict upon us, so be it. You can try, but at this stage of your abilities, you will fail. I have warned you." (M/N) said as they both simultaneously pushed a button on their suitcase handles. Kagune prototypes unraveled from the suitcases, a different type for each case. (F/N) had a sword-type kagune, and (M/N) had a single tentacle-type kagune. (Y/N) placed herself into a fighting stance and gritted her teeth. All four of her tentacles charged at (F/N) and (M/N), hoping to achieve her goal of personally murdering her parents as revenge for (BF/N)'s death and her own suffering. The tentacles firmly placed an accurate attack on the two, sending them back and slamming into the brick wall. "Not bad," (F/N) stated while cracking his neck in inhuman angle and standing up. He continued, "But we can do better!" as (M/N)'s kagune grabbed onto (Y/N)'s leg and restrained her from moving. The weapon wrapped around her body and began to strangle her, but (Y/N) wouldn't give up. She was determined to get revenge. She yelled a battle cry and shot her kagune at her parents again. "Not so fast." (F/N) declared as he swung his weapon at (Y/N)'s kagune, successfully slicing two of her tentacles in half. (Y/N) writhed and screamed in pain as blood leaked out of the two injured tentacles. (F/N) ran up to his restrained daughter and repeatedly sliced her skin with no remorse. When he was finished with his attack, (M/N)'s kagune loosened its grip and dropped (Y/N) on the ground. More and more rage formed inside of (Y/N), but she couldn't move. Her kagune dried up, cracked, and broke apart into hundreds of pieces. She could feel the torn skin in her back close up. Her kagune completely vanished within seconds. (F/N) slowly approached (Y/N) and stated one single word, "Pathetic." He spat at (Y/N)'s twisted and mangled body. (Y/N) was in a state of calamity and desperation. He turned on the heel of his foot and began to walk away from his daughter, reuniting with his wife. "Ready to go?" she asked her husband. He nodded in response. They both turned their backs on their beloved daughter and began to walk away, but (M/N) turned her head to look back at (Y/N) one last time before they escaped. Her last two words to her daughter were ones that (Y/N) would never expect her mother to say.

"Stupid bitch."

(Y/N)'s pupils constricted in anger. Her eyebrows furrowed and shot a death glare at her mother. (M/N) laughed in response, turned her head back to focus on where she was walking, and held hands with her husband as they walked up the basement stairs and out of (Y/N)'s life. When they left, (Y/N) looked at (BF/N)'s body and softened her expression. She felt regret, sadness, and anger all at once. "I'm so sorry, (BF/N). I could've saved you, I just didn't know how to.." (Y/N)'s voice trailed off and she rested her head down on the cold, concrete floor. As if it was on cue, she could hear (BF/N)'s name in her head, saying "It's okay (Y/N). It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. Stay strong, please." Tears streamed down her face in response, and she closed her eyes as she felt her body finally healing her wounds. "Okay." (Y/N) whispered. She didn't know it at the time, but these many events were what burned out (Y/N)'s flame of sanity, and sparked the fire of her insanity.


	6. Egress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is "good" and who is "evil? She wanted to drive out the negativity of the world, but what if she was part of the dark? How can darkness drive out itself?

When her moment of sadness was over, (Y/N) picked herself up off the ground. She felt as if the only way to put all of this grief to rest was to give (BF/N) a proper burial. She slowly approached (BF/N), still refusing to believe that her best friend was gone forever. After a few tries, (Y/N) managed to detach the chains from her best friend's corpse. She held her dear friend close to her as she walked up the basement laboratory stairs, through the house, and out the door. (Y/N) hasn't been outside in many days, so the exposure to the fresh carbon dioxide was a pleasant feeling. Even though it was the night hours in her neighborhood, seeing a clear environment instead of a red pigmented testing tube was uplifting. The journey to the cemetery was a prolonged one, but (Y/N) didn't care. She wanted to cherish her last moments with what was left of (BF/N). (Y/N) began walking to the cemetery with the aroma of rotting flesh burning in her nostrils. Her stomach growled in hunger with every whiff of the surprisingly delightful smell, but she pushed that feeling aside. (Y/N) ordered herself to keep going on her journey to the cemetery and worry about satisfying her famished stomach later on. She intently stared down at her best friend to get some final glances at their features and didn't pay attention to her walking path. As a result, (Y/N) frequently tripped over rocks and crevices in the pavement. When she finally reached her destination, she decided to bury her best friend far away from the other deceased members of the graveyard for privacy. She carefully placed (BF/N) down on the cool grass and looked for a nearby shovel. Once found, she began digging a hole in the ground, one perfect enough in diameter for her best friend. It took a while for (Y/N) to complete the job, and once she finished, she wiped off the beads of sweat that were traveling down the her face. She admitted that she was exhausted from the lack of food and water, but the love for her best friend was so immense that ensuring a proper burial was her top priority. She steadily lowered (BF/N) into the freshly dug hole and returned the dirt to its original location. (Y/N) picked a flower from the ground and placed it on the dirt where her best friend was buried under. Hot tears streamed down her face as she paid her respects to (BF/N). "I'll never forget you." she swore to the corpse. She turned on the back of her left heel and proceeded to walk back to her home. During the walk back, she decided to disavow her home and egress. When she returned, she packed all of her belongings, along with food and water, in three large duffle bags. She wasn't sure what life had planned for her, but she wanted to make sure that she was ready. Since she didn't trust her abilities yet, she placed a few weapons into a homemade leather holster. The portable arsenal consisted of a handful of daggers, two kitchen knives, a single pistol, and a lighter. When she was ready to depart from her used-to-be-welcoming house, she fastened her holster to her waist and picked up her bags. (Y/N) simply stood outside of her home and stared at it. She began to remember all of the happy memories that were created inside of the home. The house used to be happy and cheerful, and now it is just depressing and eerie. She decided to make a enormous decision, but figured that it would be best if she did one more action before she fully departed from her neighborhood - this action would be to burn. More specifically, burn her house to the ground, along with all the putrid memories that were engraved into each splinter and crack of the house's materials. She reached for the lighter in her holster and pulled it out. She retrieved the gallon of gasoline that was conveniently located inside the backyard garage. She dumped the gasoline in a circle pattern around the house's exterior, and stopped when she was in front of her house again. She lit the lighter with a shaky hand. The warming light pierced through the cold night's atmosphere. She got down on one knee and held the lighter to the gasoline until a spark was formed and then quickly stumbled away to watch as the circle pattern was illuminated with the orange flame. Soon enough, the entire (L/N) house was ablaze. The burning felt somewhat calming to (Y/N), like a chapter in her life was completed, waiting for another one to begin.

Before the house could completely transform into ashes, (Y/N) grabbed her belongings and began to walk out of her neighborhood. She wondered where she could camp out for the night; she remembered there was an abandoned factory a few miles away from her current location. She smirked as if she was praising herself for her sharp memory. Hunger traveled along with (Y/N) as she slowly eloped to the factory. She finally arrived at the factory a few hours before dawn. There were gates guarding the factory, but they were easy to climb over, and (Y/N) did just that. She cautiously approached the factory just to make sure that no unwanted visitors were following her. When she concluded that the 'coast was clear', she walked up to the main entrance to the factory. The door was decorated with a warning sign that urged the reader to not enter the building due to the exposure to asbestos. (Y/N) ignored the sign and entered the building. She crept up the stairs to the top of the factory and established a small campsite. She built a fire out of a concoction pile of wood and newspapers found in a far corner of the room. She sat down and propped her back against the wall that was closest to the fire in order to help maintain a stable body temperature. She pulls out her phone in order to do some research on the Internet. 'What exactly am I?' she thought to herself. (Y/N) knew that her parents called her a "ghoul", but what was a ghoul? Questions buzzed around inside her head so quickly that she couldn't focus too well. She typed "ghoul" into the search bar and only one sentence on the document page stood out to her. "Ghouls eat humans." "No way. That's impossible!" she exclaimed. The abandoned room echoed her voice across the entire building. (Y/N) quickly slapped a hand across her mouth, mentally reminding her that she didn't want strange passerby's to hear her. To reassure herself that she wasn't daydreaming about the "eating humans" sentence on the document, she pulled out a package that consisted of favorite snack. She shoved the food into her mouth in a desperate attempt to satisfy her ravenous hunger. To her dismay, (Y/N)'s eyes widen at the foul tasting food. She frantically looked for a window so she can relieve herself of the putrid taste. She ran over to a nearby window and puked. Once she finished, she wiped the leftover bile on the corner of her mouth with her shirt. "What the hell is wrong with me?" she verbally asked herself while attempting to catch her breath from her stomach's food rejection. (Y/N) falls to her knees due to her weakness. She heard footsteps coming from the stairs. She remained as still as the concrete floor under her knees. She could smell an overwhelming aroma of alcohol. A grizzly voice broke the silence.

"Hey bitch, this is my place; move, or I'll have to do something you won't like." (Y/N) heard the drunk man lick his lips in lust. She rolled her eyes in disgust. She didn't want to respond to the man, hoping that he would go away, but her stomach had a different plan. It growled so loudly that the room echoed once again. She could feel her sanity slip away from her. She unwillingly spoke out, "Hey mister, I'm awfully hungry, and you smell pretty good. Humans have to eat.." she paused, and on cue, the only light source in the entire factory burned out. She could feel her ghoul eye appear again. It felt unusual to her to feel the extra organ work again. She finished her sentence, "..you know?" and twisted her neck back to see the influence-controlled man. An insane grin flashed across her face as she instinctively snapped her right hand's fingers. The quick cracking noise that emitted from her fingers were like music to (Y/N)'s ears. She quickly got up off her knees and disappeared into the darkness. The man was confused out of his mind and beads of sweat rolled down his anxious face. He began to correct (Y/N)'s statement about the human race. "Humans don't eat other peo-" he was cut off by four sky-blue tentacles that impaled his soft skin. Gurgling sounds emitted from the man's throat for a while, and his body eventually fell limp under the kagune's grasp. When (Y/N) was certain that the man was dead, she removed her kagune from his stomach. A sigh of relief was released by (Y/N)'s mouth, but her sadistic smile still remained. Her kagune began to crack and disappear, but her eye still remained. Without hesitation, she dropped to her knees and began to make a meal out of the man's flesh. Since she was behind the man when she murdered him, she decided to first eat the flesh that covered his spine. After her first bite, she squealed in delight of how delicious the corpse tasted. Minutes passed until (Y/N)'s mentality came to realization of what she's done. She just killed a man, and ate his own body. "I-I'm..not hungry anymore." she stuttered as she moved herself away from the body. She kept moving until she was back at her original spot - against the wall. She made a pact by herself that she would not use her special abilities often. She would only use it if she was placed in a dire emergency situation. If she were to be honest, she was embarrassed of her kagune. She felt unwanted; like an outcast. She hugged her knees and huddled herself to keep warm. Dawn slowly pulled the sun up from the sleepy horizon as she suddenly remembered her mother's "negativity" speech. Who is "good" and who is "evil? She wanted to drive out the negativity of the world, but what if she was part of the dark? How can darkness drive out itself?


	7. Disparate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She remembered her turquoise-colored kagune..the perfect shade of blue. Yes, that's it. "..Blue."

(Y/N) resided in the abandoned factory far longer than she expected to. Five days, to be exact. 'I can't be part of the darkness.' she reassured herself. 'There has to be something worse than me - like Zalgo and his army.' The only way she could efficiently communicate with anyone else was to herself through her own thoughts. (Y/N) lost track of the days due to learning how to combat with only her limbs, and also with weapons. (Y/N) realized how long she has spent in an asbestos-filled construction piece during the dawn of the sixth day of residing in a place other than her childhood home. She took her cell phone out from her pocket and enabled the front camera. She gasped at her mangled features. She noticed an uncountable amount of cowlicks in her hair, but more importantly, she noticed the dramatically increased length of it. (Y/N) quickly packed up her belongings and departed from the building, leaving no trace of her existence behind. During her first night in the factory, she gave in on her lasting hunger and devoured the rest of the deceased man's corpse. While she was eating, her mind fought in a tug-of-war battle against itself. She knew that she was a monster and inhumane for cannibalizing an innocent man, but what other choice did she have? She exited the building and decided to look for another town or any other sight of civilization besides her old neighborhood. She decided to take a shortcut through the woods, but soon realized that choice was a poor one. She constantly sensed that she was being watched from somewhere and was annoyed because she couldn't accurately pinpoint the location of her stalker. She attempted to push the feeling aside, but still remained poised just in case of an attack. Minutes later, her stalker decided to reveal them self. The attacker jumped out of the tree right above her head, trying to pounce on her. (Y/N) simply stepped to the side, allowing them to have room. The attacker fell, making an echoing noise as they collided with the ground's surface. The sudden noise startled the wildlife, and the birds that perched on nearby trees flew away. "Ouch..what the hell? How did you dodge my attack so easily?" a masculine voice complained out loud behind (Y/N). (Y/N) turned her head to the side to see a figure dressed in a maroon identity-shrouding cloak. "Oops, sorry." (Y/N) insincerely apologized, flashing an innocent smile at the stranger. Her smile quickly grew flat as her nose picked up a different smell than what she was adapted to. She remained poised because of the unknown fragrance sprouting from the stranger. She was ready to attack on the unknown and untrusted person at any moment. "Hey, calm down. No need to be tense." the male cooed at her. (Y/N) relaxed with hesitance sapping from her muscles. As soon as she was completely relaxed, she sensed that an attack was going to be aimed at her. She reached up to her neck at the last possible second, and caught the stranger's foot with one hand. The stranger tried to break her neck by kicking it. "Shit. You're good." the unnamed male cursed under his breath. "I was just testing you. Don't worry, I won't do that again. I can promise you that." the stranger stated calmly as he removed his cloak's hood. He began to introduce himself. "I'm Yuto. Yuto Matsumoto." He ran a fair-colored hand through his long-locked eggplant-colored hair.

If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" He asked the (H/C) female. (Y/N) was taken back by Yuto's sudden attitude change. One second he was trying to kill her, the other second he was trying to make friends with her? "It's.." she paused, racking her brain for a pen name. She remembered her turquoise-colored kagune..the perfect shade of blue. Yes, that's it. "..Blue." she concluded. Yuto remained eerily silent for a long amount of time, which creeped (Y/N) out. She turned around and began to walk away, continuing her journey to find a new group of civilization. "Wait!" Yuto eventually called out. (Y/N) kept walking, ignoring the eggplant-haired male. She heard aggressive body movement from behind her, but shrugged it off. A few moments later, (Y/N) heard rustling coming from a few trees ahead of her. She stopped in response to the noise. Yuto dropped down from a tree branch, only a few feet away from (Y/N). Yuto sniffed the air around him, then broke the silence. "I know what you are." he claimed. (Y/N) furrowed her eyebrows in response to the male's statement. "Oh, don't play dumb, Blue. You wreak compared to the scent of the other humans." He cracked his neck as red veins expanded from the creases of both his eyes - a ghoul. (Y/N) recollected the scent her nose gathered when Yuto first appeared. Could it be that ghouls can sense each other just by using their own noses? Yuto made an abrasion in his arm, just enough to draw a small amount of blood from his veins. The red substance trickled down his wrist, luring (Y/N)'s ghoul form to appear. (Y/N) felt her right eye veins expand, but she quickly covered it in embarrassment. She didn't want Yuto to see her form, even though he was a ghoul as well. She was embarrassed to have only one ghoul-infested eye, let alone a blue kagune - the symbol and grim reminder that she was a failed experiment. (Y/N)'s luck seemed to have run out, because Yuto managed to get a glimpse of her eye before it could be covered. "I knew it. You are a ghoul too; but are your veins really blue?" Yuto questioned his eyesight. He stepped towards her to get a closer look, but she retracted back from him in response, still covering her eye in the process. "Don't come close to me." (Y/N) snapped at him. "I'm different." she whispered to herself, but Yuto still heard her almost inaudible whimpers. She didn't fit in the human world, nor the ghoul world - disparate. "Hey, different is normal to me. I'm not normal compared to other humans. Look at me, I'm a ghoul; but so are you. We can be different together." (Y/N) froze after she heard Yuto say "together". She wasn't sure of his intentions, but she was certain that he was a flirt. Yuto approached (Y/N) while she was still frozen, allowing him to remove her hand from her eye. "You are blue." he gasped, but soon formed a gentle smile on his face as he took both of (Y/N)'s hands into his own. "Join us. More specifically, join the Adair Branch." (Y/N) automatically assumed that this was the group that was going to defeat Zalgo; so, she agreed. Yuto and (Y/N) began to walk through the woods to the Adair Branch's base. Along the way, (Y/N) began seeing figures out of the corners of her eyes. She stopped walking and turned to the "figures" and their directions, but saw nothing. Yuto looked to his side to make sure that (Y/N) was still there, but quickly stopped as soon as he realized she wasn't next to him. He turned around and saw (Y/N) looking sharply at the trees. "(Y/N), are you alright?" Yuto asked with concern laced into his tone. The female half-ghoul shivered. "How do you know my name?" she asked. Yuto let out a chuckle. "Easy; I read every paper about you at headquarters." (Y/N) shrugged, turning her head to its original position. She heard the faint sound of static rush through her ears, but was strong enough to deny the sound's linger. "Yes, I'm just fine." she claimed as they continued to walk together.


	8. Exodus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hauled the bags over her back held her phone and pill bottle in her hands once again, and walked away from the scene in an exodus to a newer life, one where she can finally get revenge and put a stop to Zalgo.

It has been two months since (Y/N) has joined the Adair Branch. (Y/N) has taken a liking to the Branch, its headquarters, and the members in it, but there's so much that she doesn't know. The members of the Branch tell her that they fight evil, but they do the exact opposite. The truth is shrouded with many lies. What she doesn't know is that the Branch actually infiltrates different governments on a daily basis and steals crucial data from them. The robberies only happen during "missions", and (Y/N) has not participated in one yet, so she continued to believe that being a part of the Adair Branch is a step closer to confronting Zalgo. (Y/N)'s job is strictly to train newly recruited members of the Branch with Yuto, her work partner. (Y/N) and Yuto's relationship has sparked romance, and they're the most commonly known couple in the Branch. (Y/N) finally felt as if the pieces of her life are finally being put together, but her feelings were wrong.

On the morning of (Y/N)'s "three-month anniversary" of being a member of the Adair Branch, (Y/N) and Yuto slept together in Yuto's bed. An intercom system resides in each bedroom of the Branch headquarters. The couple was awoken by the Branch's boss speaking into the room's intercom, ordering them to report to his office. When they got to the boss' door, they were both hesitant to enter. (Y/N) hasn't seen the boss before, and neither has Yuto - and he's been a member of the Branch for almost a year. (Y/N) gulped down the surplus of saliva in her mouth and knocked on the door with a sweaty, anxious hand. Seconds after the knock, the couple heard a monotone "Come in" from the other side of the door. (Y/N) motioned for Yuto to enter first. He protested at first, but finally gave in and opened the door. While they were entering , (Y/N) gripped onto the back of Yuto's shirt. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous, and the feeling annoyed her. The office was breathtaking; The floors consisted of freshly polished wood with a single black rounded carpet in the middle, two oak bookcases on each side of the room, a large window that depicted the forest where Yuto and (Y/N) first met, and a wooden office desk in the middle of the room, complimented with a wheeled leather-bound office chair. The boss sat firmly in the chair, back turned against the couple, looking out the window. The chair was tall, so the couple couldn't see the boss' hair color. All that was visible was his black sports coat, which covered the arms that rested against the handles of the office chair. "Now, I bet you two are wondering why you are in here.." The boss started with the same monotone voice from before. "I would like you two to have a different job tonight. One that requires more power, more strength, more agility than training others. Tonight will be your first mission. Yuto, I will send the details to your room when they are ready." An eerie silence filled the room. "That is all. You are dismissed." The boss concluded his orders, so the couple left the office and walked back to Yuto's room in silence. Once they both entered into his room and closed the door, they sat on the bed, facing each other, Yuto leaning against the headboard of the bed, and (Y/N) on footboard side. "So.. what are missions? I'm still confused about that part." (Y/N) questioned her lover. "To be honest, I'm not sure." he lied while looking straight into his lover's (E/C) eyes. They looked into each other's eyes lovingly for a moment until a knock was heard at the door. Yuto got up from the bed and opened it, and the headquarters’ messenger appeared behind the wooden door. The messenger was a blonde haired male, who appeared to be in his teenage years, but short for his age, dressed in a green oversized shirt and wore a ball cap that matched the color of his shirt. He saluted Yuto, handed him an envelope, and exclaimed, "Here's your mission details, sir!" The boy smiled and looked at (Y/N) in a devilish way, which startled her. Yuto seemed confused to the sudden aurora change and replied to the male, "Um.. thanks." He closed the door and walked back to the bed. He noticed that his lover was uncomfortable because of the messenger and tried to cheer her up by mocking his salute. When he saluted, he 'accidentally' slapped his forehead, which made (Y/N) laugh. Yuto felt proud of himself for making (Y/N) happy again. "Feel better?" he asked. (Y/N) replied, "Yes!" and smiled. She smiled for a few seconds, and then her face grew weary. "What's wrong?" Yuto asked his lover. (Y/N) shook her head and clutched her stomach. She could feel emesis crawling up to her mouth, so she ran to Yuto's personal bathroom, slammed the door shut, and kneeled against the toilet to release it all. While she was releasing the emesis, her ears began to ring, and static filled her ears. She couldn't make it stop, and once she was done disposing of the waste through her mouth, she clutched her head in an attempt to get relief. She turned around to look up at the bathroom window and saw a tall figure dressed in business attire. Her eyes widened, not because of the size of the figure, but because the figure had no face. She gasped for air as she felt her stomach prepare itself to dispose more emesis. Yuto frantically knocked on the door and asked (Y/N) if she was okay. She wanted to scream for help, but her body directed itself to turn towards the toilet once again to release more waste. "That's it, I'm coming in!" Yuto yelled and barreled through the door. He cringed at the sight of his lover sprawled out on the floor, tear-stained cheeks and a bleeding lip, with one hand resting against the toilet seat, the large amount of vomit in the bowl, and torn out hair scattered across the floor. He rushed over to (Y/N) and tried to prop her twitching and shaking body up. When she felt contact from another being, (Y/N) screamed and swung her arms at Yuto to defend herself. "Get the hell away from me!" she cried out. She thought that the tall figure with no face was trying to grab her, not her lover trying to help her. When she realized that she was swinging at Yuto, she immediately stopped and apologized as she felt tears forming in the creases of her eyes. Yuto accepted her apology and carried her to the infirmary to treat her illness and wound on her lip.

(Y/N) woke up in a plain white bed in an unfamiliar place. She felt a small force squeezing her hand, and she looked down to see Yuto holding her hand. "You're up! Thank goodness." Yuto said with relief in his voice. "The doctors fixed your lip. See?" he held up a mirror so (Y/N) could see four stitches holding a piece of her lip in place. When she heard Yuto say 'doctors', she remembered being carried to the infirmary before falling unconscious in his arms. "But I thought ghouls could regenerate and fix their own wounds?" (Y/N) questioned Yuto. "Not a would like this." he responded. "What happened?" (Y/N) asked in confusion. She rubbed her head while trying to remember the past events that occurred in Yuto's bathroom. "That's what we'd like to know." Two doctors appeared into the room, dressed in the typical white coats, and Yuto stiffened up at the sight of them. Both doctors were male, one with black-colored hair, and the other with brown-colored hair. (Y/N) could guess why Yuto stiffened up when he first saw the two. They didn't smell like ghouls, and they didn't smell like normal humans - what could they be? The doctors approached (Y/N)'s bed, shook her hand, and introduced themselves. The one with black hair went by 'Doctor T', and the one with brown hair went by 'Doctor B'. Doctor B spoke while Doctor T wrote down everything (Y/N) said on papers attached to a clipboard. "Okay (Y/N), tell us everything that happened." B ordered with a gentle tone of voice. "Well," (Y/N) started, "I was okay until the messenger left. My stomach felt weird, then I heard some ringing in my ears, and then I ran to the bathroom to puke. I turned around and saw something - some creature - through the window." "Was he tall?!" T asked, jumping in on (Y/N)'s explanation. B hit T in the arm and whispered, "Tim, please, calm down." T cleared his throat and calmed himself down, and apologized. "I'm sorry for that outburst. I got so jumpy because the same strange things have been happening to me for years." T handed (Y/N) a medium-sized pill bottle, filled to the brim with medicine. "Here, take these whenever you feel sick, like the way you described." T leaned in, just inches before (Y/N)'s face. (Y/N) blushed at the sudden movements, and her eyes grew in size. Yuto growled while he and B shot glares at each other. T moved just so his mouth could graze over (Y/N)'s right ear, and whispered, "Be careful. The tall one can follow you around. I have a feeling this won't be the last time we see each other." T withdrew from (Y/N)'s personal space, nudged B, and the two left in a swift motion. (Y/N) looked down at the pill bottle that was placed into her right hand by Doctor T and looked up at Yuto, who's face appeared to be beyond furious. "What's wrong?" (Y/N) asked Yuto, but no response. She tried again, "Babe, are you okay?" "Don't call me that!" he snapped at her. (Y/N) was taken back by his sudden change in attitude. He never acted this way towards her. She sunk back into her bed and looked down at the white bed sheets. She was confused, and wanted to know why he snapped at her, but she decided to not bring it up. After a long moment of silence, a nurse knocked on the door and appeared into the room. "Miss (L/N), you are ready to be discharged!" she chirped in a happy tone. She helped (Y/N) get up from her bed, and Yuto left the room. (Y/N) smiled at the nurse in gratitude for helping her up. (Y/N) gained enough strength to leave the room by herself. Once she left the infirmary ward, she went to Yuto's room, hoping he would be in there so she could get some answers.

When she arrived at his room, the door was creaked open, and she heard lots of movement in the room. She knew that this movement wasn't from the other ghoul she was so close with. She could hear a someone moving around and many different objects being thrown around. She continued to listen for a few more seconds before quickly opening the door. She gritted her teeth together in preparation for combat if it was needed. She scanned the room in seconds - objects misplaced around the room, papers all over the floor, the bed and dresser were overturned, and the shower was on. She went into the bathroom to turn the water off, and she was horrified at what she saw. There was a symbol drawn on the wall in a dark red substance. She screamed, and Yuto ran into his bedroom. "(Y/N)?! What the hell happened in here?" He looked around for his lover and then realized she was in the bathroom. He saw her pointing at the shower wall with pure fear written across her face. "What is it, (Y/N)?" he asked her. "Don't you see it? The circle and the X?" (Y/N)'s voice was shaky with every breath she took. "No Hun, I don't see it." He called her sweet names in order to calm her down. (Y/N) began to cough uncontrollably, and Yuto searched for her pill bottle. He had to force-feed (Y/N) two pills since she was unable to herself. Minutes passed, and (Y/N)'s coughing fit seemed to reside. "Yuto.. something strange is going on, and I don't like it." (Y/N) stated. Yuto agreed, and went into his bedroom to inspect the damage. (Y/N) followed him seconds later, and the first thing she noticed was that the window was open. "Who could've done this?" (Y/N) asked. Yuto shrugged as (Y/N) looked out the window, hoping to find clues. She saw a scrap of yellow material hanging on the tree closest to the window sill, and she figured that the intruder tried to jump out of Yuto's window, and got stuck on a tree branch. (Y/N) commanded her kagune to activate, and a single tentacle grew from her back. The tentacle grabbed the cloth from the tree and retracted back. (Y/N) grabbed the cloth before the tentacle officially disappeared into her back. "We'll figure this out later. Come on, it's almost time for our mission." Yuto stated while dressing himself in a fresh and heavy jacket. "You should change your clothes. Wear something dark." he commanded. (Y/N) went to her room to freshen up. She picked an outfit from her closet: dark blue skinny jeans, dark brown work boots, and a tight black shirt that revealed some of her "features". She went into her own personal bathroom and showered. She changed into the clothes she had picked out, then brushed her teeth, washed her face, dried her grown-out (H/C) hair and tied it back. Yuto knocked on her bedroom door, signaling that it was time to leave for their first mission. She stuffed the yellow cloth into her pants pocket, then left.

The two had no choice but to walk south towards the mission spot, since no members owned a car. They walked through the forest and managed to get to the other side before the sun began to set. "Where exactly are we going?" (Y/N) asked her lover. "You'll find out." he replied as he walked in front of her, eyes focused only on the road. When the two finally arrived at the mission spot, (Y/N) was even more confused. The two were at the back of a tall building, and Yuto opened his jacket to reveal tools of many different shapes and sizes. (Y/N)'s mind began to race. 'I thought this organization would get me closer to Zalgo. What the hell is he doing?' she thought to herself. Yuto looked back at his "lover". "Well, are you going to help?" he asked, with annoyance laced into his voice. "Yuto.. what exactly are we doing here?" she slammed her foot down on the ground. "I want answers!" Yuto straightened his body posture and sighed. "Welcome to the Adair Branch - where we infiltrate state and federal governments to steal valuable firewall codes in order to make a profit. Ghouls are specifically made for this job because no current technology is strong enough to track us. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier. The boss ordered me not to. Now, are you going to help me or not?" Yuto spilled out his words both apologetically and greedily. (Y/N) stumbled away from Yuto, realizing that this "mission" was wrong. This wasn't part of her doing. She wanted out. She turned around to run away, but Yuto grabbed her wrist tightly and dug into her flesh. He crept up behind her and lustfully growled into her ear, "You're not going anywhere." (Y/N) winced in pain as Yuto dug deeper. "That's what you think, asshole." she cursed at him and broke free from his grasp. She punched Yuto in the nose as hard as she could and began to run back to headquarters. She ran through the woods normally, but then she began to cough lightly. She stopped running to take a pill, but she left the bottle in her room. She mentally cursed at herself and began to run again. Her coughing fit got worse, and she began to see an array of different colors. Her running transformed into stumbling as she inched her way back to the Branch building. She could hear Yuto calling after her in the distance, so she had to use all the energy she had to get back safely. Once she finally reached headquarters, she found it odd that nobody else was around. It seemed as if she was the only person in the building. She stumbled into her room and located her pill bottle, which was placed on her dresser. She grabbed the bottle and fell to her knees. She failed to successfully open the bottle, and she sunk to all fours, coughing and spitting up blood. When she could control herself a little bit more, she withdrew and consumed a lethal amount of "prescription" pills - 10 to be exact. She wanted all of the symptoms to go away for as long as possible. She pulled out as many duffle bags as her closet provided and she began to pack all of her belongings. With her old possessions and new, all items fit into four bags instead of three. With the bags on her back, pill bottle and cell phone in each hand, she gained enough energy to run out of headquarters and head north. About an hour into her run, her ears began to ring, and she staggered across the forest.

She heard another presence nearby, and by the smell her nose displayed, it was Yuto. He dropped down from a tree just feet in front of her. A sadistic smile was plastered across his face. (Y/N)'s eyes widened at her "lover"'s personality change from the past hours. "You're not leaving without a fight." he said while his smile grew bigger. "But why? You were perfectly normal until those doctors came into the picture. What do you have against them?" she wanted so many answers. "Oh bullshit. You know why!" he snarled. "No.. I don't." she countered, narrowing her eyes at him and crossing her arms. "They came to tell you that the Branch wouldn't help you for your little plan. I knew all about it. I'm going to win this fight to make sure you'll never feel happiness again." he lunged towards (Y/N) while his kagune activated. (Y/N) quickly took her bags off and tossed them to the side as gently as she could. She dodged every attack that was thrown at her. The ringing and static in her ears intensified at an alarming rate, and she clutched her head in response. She squeezed her eyes shut, which gave Yuto a chance to land an attack. Yuto's kagune hit (Y/N) with bone-crushing pressure, and she was thrown to the ground. While her wounds slowly healed, she saw the tall figure out of the corner of her right eye. Two other figures appeared after the tallest one, both masked and had their jacket's hood up. One of the figures had an orange jacket, and the other, yellow, the same shade that matched the ripped cloth found in the tree. "No! Go away!" she yelled at the three, but only two disappeared. The tall figure remained present, looking down at her. She felt rage boil inside of her. She got up, and felt the blue veins form on her special eye. "Go away." she growled at Yuto. The rage inside of her progressed to fury, knowing that the love of her life attacked her. She trusted Yuto - trusting another wasn't common in her life anymore. The static overpowered the ringing, and it became uncontrollable. She felt like she was a pawn in the hands of the tall figure, and the doctors who gave her the "prescription". She knew the pills didn't work for her anymore. They only worked a few times, and then they stopped. She felt as if the bottle was filled with only a few working pills, and the rest were placebos. Her ghoul eye fully formed, and her kagune ripped through her back flesh. It was truly an unwelcoming noise, which secretly startled the tall figure. (Y/N)'s ghoul appearance had changed: her kagune and eyes glowed a brighter blue than ever before and her teeth seemed to be sharpened to a point. Beads of sweat dripped from Yuto's temples, but he knew he couldn't back down now. He loved (Y/N), but was furious that she wanted to leave him. He was willing to hurt, and possibly kill her just to keep her as his - truly abusive indeed. Yuto prepared his kagune to strike, but (Y/N) was faster than him. "Go away." she whispered - she ran behind him faster than almost the speed of sound, and stabbed him in the back with all four of her tentacles. She felt the same rush as when she murdered the drunken man in the factory. Yuto's throat made gurgling noises as (Y/N)'s kagune slipped out from his frail body. Yuto fell to one knee and put his hands over the wounds, attempting to put pressure on them. He gasped for breath and regeneration. She held each tentacle up to her mouth, one at a time, and licked the blood from them. When she finished satisfying herself, her kagune disappeared and her eye returned to normal. "Go away." she ordered him - this saying has become her new "slogan". "Goodbye, Yuto. It's been fun." A single tear rolled down her face as she turned around to pick up her bags and leave. "B-Blue.." He choked on his words, begging her to come back. She hauled the bags over her back held her phone and pill bottle in her hands once again, and walked away from the scene in an exodus to a newer life, one where she can finally get revenge and put a stop to Zalgo.


	9. Revify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She shrugged off the idea that the Slenderman was actually the culprit of the drawings; she presumed that it was just some punk teenagers that scattered papers across the plot of land for a gimmick. She tore the paper from the tree and continued to walk through the forest. She didn't see any more papers, so she concluded that the single one she found was simply a decoy. 
> 
> She was wrong.

During the day after her encounter with Yuto, (Y/N) walked north through the forest, reminiscing over the loving memories they've shared with each other. She wished that their relationship was still present, but she knew that it was for the best to end it all. It took several hours for (Y/N)'s teeth to retract to their normal size. She didn't mind the change, in fact, she liked them. They made her feel powerful. She did question why her physical characteristics changed during her fight with her past lover, though. She decided to do more research on her un-welcomed other side. She stopped walking and sat down at the trunk of a nearby tree. She withdrew her cell phone from her pocket, and searched for more information about ghouls on the Internet browser. She read about a ghoul's alternate form - a kakuga - which can be inherited through the cannibalism of another ghoul. She couldn’t recall physically eating another ghoul, so she hypothesized that her parents' experiments had something to do with it. (Y/N) was broken out of her learning trance by her growling stomach. She mentally scolded herself for not eating recently, but then she realized the last time she had a legitimate meal was in the abandoned factory. She was impressed on how her body survived this long even with the lack of nutrition. She wasn't thankful for neglecting her own digestive system, but she was thankful for the decrease in her "illness". Ever since her belligerent encounter with Yuto, she felt perfectly normal, except for the fact that she is eternally a half-ghoul. She picked herself up from the trunk and continued to walk through the forest. A small dirt trail began to form and continued to present a walkway for (Y/N). She followed it, hoping that it would lead to more clues about Zalgo and her parents. She walked for a few miles, then her nose was filled with a delectable stench - food! Food was nearby, and she desperately ran towards the smell. A smile crept upon her mouth and drool dripped from its left side as the stench got heavier. She stopped running when she located the source of the aroma, and her mouth dropped with it. The smell odorized from a fresh corpse that belonged to a middle-aged male. (Y/N) thought it was creepy to find a deceased body in the middle of a forest, but her ghoul side mentally told her other human side to get over it. She plunged into the body and began to feast as much as she could. Once she finished, she wiped her mouth’s blood traces with her dark-colored shirt, and proceeded to walk through the forest once again. She began to feel as if she was being watched by another being, and her nose couldn't identify if it was human or not. She saw a tree in the distance with a light-colored attachment. Assuming that it was a directional sign, (Y/N) walked closer to it. To her surprise, the attachment was actually a piece of paper that displayed a disturbing drawing - the same symbol that she saw in Yuto's bathroom. She touched the paper, and immediately received flashbacks from the sleepover that she had with (BF/N) before they died. She recalled them both reading about the Slenderman on a Creepypasta wiki, and that the "eight pages" were hung up on numerous trees in the forest. She shrugged off the idea that the Slenderman was actually the culprit of the drawings; she presumed that it was just some punk teenagers that scattered papers across the plot of land for a gimmick. She tore the paper from the tree and continued to walk through the forest. She didn't see any more papers, so she concluded that the single one she found was simply a decoy. 

She was wrong. 

Suddenly, (Y/N) began to cough. The pressure in her chest was so intense that she dropped her bags and fell on all four limbs. She coughed and gasped for air for several minutes. Her diaphragm forced her to spit after she released her final cough. The setting sun glistened on the substance that mixed with her saliva - blood. Her head began to spin, and her ears began to ring. She slowly looked up and saw the tall figure just feet away from her. Her eyes narrowed. "You. You're the one who's been doing this to me." She slowly stood up, swaying in the process, and held both of her arms out, as in a confident fight position that screamed "Come at me." The ringing subsided as the fall figure commanded tendrils to descend from behind it. Two appeared, and they both charged at (Y/N). She safely dodged them by instinctively back-flipping into the air. The figure seemed taken back by this. (Y/N) reached for her weapon holster that she attached to her before she left her home, but then realized that it now resided inside of one of the four duffel bags. (Y/N) felt sweat form on her face as the figure rescinded its tendrils, and she landed perfectly on her feet. She needed to get her weapons from her bag - but how? What she needed was an effective plan that would distract the figure. The figure released the same two tendrils at (Y/N) again, and she simply moved to the side to dodge the attack. She deliberated a plan: she called upon her kagune, and her four beautiful sky-blue tentacles, which seemed to be a lighter color than before, released from her back at once. They stuck together in order to create a harder impact, and they simultaneously swung at the tendrils - just enough to dismember them from the figure. The figure hissed in pain, which confused (Y/N) because it had no mouth to make such noises, but she dropped the question so she could have enough time to reach her weapons. Her kagune disappeared, and she quickly dug through each bag, cautious to not harm herself by the potential blades in the process. She successfully retrieved her weapon holster, which was stored in the third duffel bag. She secured the belt to her waist and 'went to work', as she would describe it. She could feel her right eye pulsate; she knew that her blue veins were going to appear again at any time. She didn't want to use her ghoul form, and the denial made her teeth grow in size again. She decided to skillfully take the enemy out by using an aerial attack. She climbed up the nearest tree with ease, drew two knives from her belt, and smiled a sharp, yet deadly grin. She jumped at the figure's nonexistent face, and chanted to herself, "Let's kick some ass." (Y/N) felt as if her ghoul form had two different personality types: one that lived by the phrase "Go away", with normal features, but with more emotional feelings, and one that lived by the phrase "Let's kick some ass", which had altered features, such as longer teeth and a lighter shade of blue that complimented her kagune, eye and veins, and her personality seemed more fearless and daring than the other. Both sides fought for mental dominance inside her.   
She stabbed the figure in its "orbitals", and it threw its arms up to protect itself while it let out an aching scream. She felt the slightest pang of remorse for the figure, but she knew that it deserved revenge for giving her such a painful sickness. The figure pulled the knives out with its “hands“, instantly healed itself, and signaled static into (Y/N)'s ears. She covered them and grumbled in both annoyance and in pain; the figure begun to speak into her mind. "Enough of this!" the voice boomed. "Yes, you are very strong, but those powers of yours are being used for the wrong objectives(1). I am currently fighting my own battles against Zalgo, and I know you are too, because I know everything; which is why I ask of you.." the figure paused, discontinuing the static inside (Y/N)'s ears, and kneeled to be less intimidating due to its size. "He" stuck out a "hand" in invitation, and completed "his" question: "..Will you join us?"

1: Implies that (Y/N) should not hurt the Slenderman. Instead, she should hurt Zalgo and his followers.


	10. Amalgamate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stench grew stronger as she entered the living room. (Y/N) growled. The smell was all too familiar. She could feel her right eye pulsate as the door was kicked down. “Hello, Blue.” the character snapped.  
> Yuto.

(Y/N) hesitated; her line of trusting others ran short. She stared at the towering creature’s tendril and thought for a moment before the decision. The Creepypastas seemed like they were (Y/N)’s last hope to get revenge on Zalgo, and, not to mention, she didn’t have anywhere to live. She could finally close a chapter in her life and end the true evil once and for all. She straightened her posture and took the tendril with a firm grasp. “Very well. Come with me, child.” the voice cooed through (Y/N)’s cranium. “If you do not mind, I would like to walk for once. It is not that far from here, and this journey will be a great opportunity for me to know more about you.” the Slenderman declared in an attempt to start a conversation with the half-ghoul. They began to walk, and the questions kept rolling in. “How have you become to be the person-or shall I say, ‘Creepypasta’, you are at this very moment?” He asked in the most curious tone as possible. (Y/N) wasn’t sure why, but she opened up every memorable detail of her past to the Slenderman. She assumed the reason why was due to the fact that she was lonely and yearned for company. While holding back tears, she recalled the death of (BF/N), the torture she endured, her relationship with Yuto, and her receiving her pills from the two oh-so-normal doctors. The Slenderman seemed to twitch when (Y/N) mentioned the doctors that prescribed her the medication, but she didn’t notice. Although he secretly knew about (Y/N)’s whereabouts since the arson of her home, he wanted to build up (Y/N)’s trust to prove that a Creepypasta can be kind whenever it chooses to be.

A few minutes later, the two arrived at the Creepypasta’s residence. It appeared to be a large house built upon a clearing in the middle of the forest. (Y/N) froze; she realized that the residence wasn’t actually a ‘mansion’ that was portrayed by the majority of the popular fanfictions. To her surprise, it was actually a detached house. “What is wrong, child? Is this not what you expected your new home to be?” the Slenderman asked. (Y/N) slowly nodded, and received a faint chuckle from the tall creature. He continued, “I can assure you that the interior is larger than you would expect. This home only appears to be smaller in its exterior size to not attract any stray wanderers in the trees. Come on, child. Let us enter in a style that may be new to you.” He extracted a tendril from his body and tenderly wrapped it around (Y/N)’s toned abdomen. In the blink of an eye, the two were relocated into a Victorian-style office that was lined with bookshelves on each side of the room. A wooden desk was placed in the middle and was accessorized with an oversized leather office chair. A single wooden chair was placed in front of the desk. A colossal window occupied the majority of the back wall, and a small manual fireplace resided in the remaining space of itl. A vast, blue circle rug completed the room’s appearance. “Woah.” (Y/N) muttered under her breath. “Impressed, child? Teleportation has its benefits.” the Slenderman retorted. ‘Wasn’t I told that I can do that too?’ (Y/N) thought to herself. “Yes, child. You can do that, too. I will teach you someday.” He answered her thoughts. “Hey, get out of my mind!” (Y/N) yelled playfully while pointing to her head. (Y/N) proudly admitted that she was getting comfortable around the Creepypasta. It was nice to have some genuine company that wouldn’t turn their back on her. “Sit; we must discuss some ‘business’.” He ordered while teleporting himself into the leather chair. (Y/N) sat down on the surprisingly comfortable wooden chair. “Now, child.” the Slenderman began. “I already know that you want to get even with Lord Zalgo. With your abilities combined with ours, we will defeat him. This is my promise to you.” he finished. (Y/N) cringed when he referred to Zalgo with such a high title. (Y/N) inhaled a small breath before adding on to their ‘agreement’. She looked into the Slenderman’s “orbitals, ”Make that three promises.” “Oh? What may the other two be?” he leaned back into the chair and folded his long, bony, and pale ‘hands’ on the desk. “Make sure nobody else in this house knows what I am until I’m comfortable enough to reveal it to them. If they catch me when I’m not ready, give me the ability to force them to see red until I’m back to my normal form.” She finished and leaned back into her chair as well. He placed a single hand where his mouth should be and hummed. “Such intriguing requests.” he commented. Suddenly, he clasped his hands together in agreement. “Very well, child. Your wish is my command.” he finished their meeting with a chuckle. “Also, Slenderman, tell me something.” (Y/N) started while leaning up against the office desk. “If you know my plan for revenge on Zalgo, you must know why I have two sides to my ghoul form. Can you explain this to me? I don’t understand.” (Y/N)’s mouth began to droop into a frown. She enjoyed having two different ‘personalities’ to her ghoul form, but she was still curious and wanted answers. The Slenderman leaned his head back to ‘stare’ at the ceiling. “Well, child, it is not as complex as you may deduce. You simply have two sides to your form due to the amount of rage or anger you are feeling at that particular moment.” he answered. (Y/N) seemed to be taken back by his response. “That’s it? Just anger?” she questioned. “Yes, child. You are quite impressive for such a young lady, (Y/N). I can guarantee that you will get along with the others. Welcome to the Creepypasta family.” he concluded while teleporting again. ‘He’s..gone?’ (Y/N) thought to herself. Now that she was amalgamated into the ‘family’, she stood up and began to walk towards the door to explore the rest of the house. “Not so fast, child.” (Y/N) heard the Slenderman, but she couldn’t see him. She stopped walking to look around in order to locate his position. Suddenly, he appeared in front of (Y/N). Her quick reflexes triggered her kakugan eye to activate. She pressed her teeth together, ready for an attack. Instead of being attacked, the Slenderman did something (Y/N) would never imagine him doing.

He hugged her.

(Y/N) stumbled away in shock of the unforeseen embrace. When she realized what had happened, her kakugan disappeared and she approached the tall creature. She decided to hug back. When they pulled away, the Slenderman softly lifted (Y/N)’s chin up with a long finger so she could view his ‘face’. “It’s nice to have a new member in the family. Welcome home, (Y/N).” he tilted his head to the side to seem like he was smiling warmly at her. “Go meet your new family, child.” he gently pushed (Y/N) towards the office’s door. (Y/N) stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the tall creature again. “Slender? Could you come with me? I’m a little nervous.” she slowly laughed at herself and scratched the back of her head. “Of course, child. Let’s go.” he wrapped a tendril around (Y/N)’s waist and teleported the two outside of the office. They appeared into the living room. The living room had a much simpler design to it compared to Slenderman's office. The room consisted of white walls and carpet, a flat-screen television that ‘hung’ on the longest part of the wall, a black transparent cabinet placed underneath the television that housed an uncountable amount of video game consoles and cases, and a black leather couch located a few feet away from the entertainment set. (Y/N) saw two boys sitting on the couch playing a recognizable video game. One had long hair that was as black as coal, and the other had blonde hair that was complemented by a forest green pointed hat. She instantly recognized the two: Jeff and BEN. (Y/N) felt an immediate rush of intimidation and hid behind the Slenderman’s body. She heard the noise of papers rustling behind her, so she turned around. A small kitchen was built into the living room, with white walls lined with wooden cabinets and a tile floor. The wooden counter and table put the room together quite well, and it was topped off with a white refrigerator in the far left corner. She noticed two other boys sitting at the table. They both owned masks, but they were placed above their heads, which fully displayed their faces. One wore a tan leather jacket, with black hair that flipped at the front of his head, and also had fully grown sideburns. His brown eyes intently focused on a newspaper and his pink lips focused on taking another puff from a lit cigarette. The other wore a yellow hoodie, with short brown hair that lacked volume. His hazel eyes stared blankly into his cup of liquid. They both appeared to be restless and familiar. (Y/N) recognized them from a web series that (BF/N) introduced her to, but she couldn’t recall the name of it. The Slenderman finally spoke up. “Everyone, we have a new member of the family!” his voice echoed throughout each Creepypasta resident’s mind. He moved out of the way to make (Y/N) vulnerable to the others’ eyesight. She immediately felt four pairs of eyes as they all looked at her. Her mouth stretched into a flat line due to her being uncomfortable and her reflexes caught up to her and forced her to let out an awkward dry cough. She straightened her spine and smiled without using her teeth. 

“Hi, everyone, I’m (Y/N).” she introduced herself while waving to the four new faces. They all got up to meet her. The person that made the most noise was the one with the tan jacket. He had to jump out of his chair and use a cane to walk over to (Y/N). He approached her first. He looked at the Slenderman with a slight expression of fear plastered on his face. “The name’s Tim.” he stuck his unoccupied hand out for (Y/N) to shake. His brown eyes sparkled with the small amount of happiness left in them as she held his hand. Promptly after the handshake, Tim dropped his cane and gripped his head. He began to fall over, and the other boy that sat with him at the table rushed to assist him. (Y/N) grabbed Tim’s frail body and the other helped as well. The unidentified boy introduced himself, “Hey there, sorry for an awkward introduction, but I’m Brian. Nice to meet you, (Y/N).” He smiled a toothy grin while whispering words of assurance into Tim’s ear. Once he regained himself, Tim looked at the Slenderman and growled. “Not cool, Operator.” (Y/N) quickly turned to the tall Creepypasta. “Slender! Did you hurt Tim?” she yelled as she forced back her kakugan’s veins. “I apologize Miss (Y/N) and Timothy. It will not happen again.” regret seeped into his voice as he teleported away. “What was that about? You two seem grossly familiar, don’t I know you from somewhere?” (Y/N) asked Brian. “Well, we’re not exactly Creepypastas. Old Operator used to control the hell out of us a while back, so we live here now. We still work for him, but he doesn’t control us as much anymore. He still torments us sometimes, though, that’s why Tim fell over. You probably recognize us from that Internet show, Marble Hornets.” he explained. “So that’s where I know you two from! Except..I didn’t know that those entries were actually real. I’m so sorry that Slenderman did that to you..” (Y/N)’s words began to drift off in sympathy. “Hey, it’s okay.” Tim began to speak as he picked up his cane. “Now with you here, Operator might not hurt us at all anymore,. We might be able to actually get some sleep.” he chuckled a bit while scratching a sideburn with his unoccupied hand. “You probably know us from another place, too. Remember those pills?” Tim asked. (Y/N) nodded her head in response. “Sorry for not actually being doctors.” He laughed while scratching his sideburn again. (Y/N)’s jaw dropped. “That was you two?” she asked in shock while laughing. The three laughed, but the boys’ emotions suddenly came to a stop. (Y/N) cocked her head to the side in order to silently question what happened to the happy moment. Seconds later, she heard the sound of leather squeaking. She knew that the two boys behind her jumped off the couch in order to tackle her to the ground for a prank. She quickly moved to the side and watched as they connected to the carpet. (Y/N) broke out in laughter as they attempted to collect their damaged pride. “Man, you’re good.” Jeff admitted. Of course, he was dressed in the infamous ‘white hoodie and black jeans’ outfit. “And cute.” BEN finished Jeff’s sentence with a wink. Jeff nudged BEN in response. “Sorry for Benny boy here, he likes to hit on every female that breathes. If he annoys you too much, feel free to whack the midget. By the way, I’m Jeff. Keep the compliments to a minimum, I already know I’m beautiful.” his carved smile grew larger as he called himself ‘beautiful’. BEN pushed Jeff out of the way because of his comments. He snorted and introduced himself. “I’m BEN, not Benny. You’ll meet a terrible fate if you call me Benny.” he narrowed his eyes to threaten (Y/N). “Whatever, short stuff.” she responded while shrugging. (Y/N) breathed out a silent and contented sigh. She was happy to have a new family that was loving and happy - even the Creepypastas can have a good side.

Suddenly, (Y/N)’s stomach growled, and she clutched it in response. “Hungry?” Jeff asked and motioned towards the kitchen, inviting (Y/N) to get food from it. She nodded, turned to the kitchen, and walked into it. For a second, she forgot that she primarily ate flesh. To hide the embarrassment of eating a surplus of food in front of her new family, she decided to eat a small portion. Her eyes scanned the counter top and they landed on a bowl of candy. She reached towards it, but stopped when a knife plunged into the cabinet that was inches away from her head. She flinched at the sudden aura change in the house. She slowly turned around to see jeff feet away from her, still in the stiff position from throwing the shiny butcher knife. He meant business. “Jeff, stop! She doesn’t know!” BEN cried out while holding Jeff’s arm back. “What did I do wrong?” (Y/N) asked, tears brimming her eyes in guilt. Jeff sighed and relaxed his body. “That candy belonged to Jack - Laughing, obviously. He disappeared months ago, and we set out a bowl of his candy to bring him home. I probably sound like a softie for this, but I kind of miss the guy.” Jeff explained while shrugging. “Oh,” (Y/N)’s eyes instantly became interested in the floor and lost her appetite. A female that appeared to be (Y/N)’s age emerged from the hallway that was connected to both the living room and kitchen. “Hey guys, did Slender say ‘new member’”? Her voice was rich, like honey. (Y/N) looked up to see where the voice came from. Her eyes fixed upon a girl that was her height, with snow white skin and hair as black as Jeff’s. Her black eyes met (Y/N)’s (E/C) ones. “Oh, hi!” she perked up and walked towards (Y/N), making sure she kicked Jeff in the shins before approaching her. She stuck her hand out for her to shake it, but as soon as (Y/N) extended her arm, the unknown girl embraced (Y/N). “It’s so nice to have another girl in the house. That makes three of us. I’m Jane. Nice to meet you.” (Y/N) hugged back. She stuttered, but introduced herself as well. (Y/N) inhaled Jane’s smell, which consisted of another human’s blood and hair products. When the embrace finished, a small child appeared in the end of the hallway. (Y/N) could only see half of the young girl, but from what was visible, she had to have the palest skin possible, and almost seemed translucent. A ghost, maybe? She had long, beautiful brown hair and green eyes. Small specks of blood resided on her face, but (Y/N) didn’t question it. She wore a light pink dress that draped down to her knees, dirty white socks, and loosely held a brown teddy bear with her right hand. She was a child, who had to be at least eight years old. “Jane-y, who’s this?” she asked Jane while pointing to (Y/N). “Sally, honey, come and meet (Y/N).” Jane smiled warmly at the child named Sally. Her grip on the stuffed bear tightened and her eyes narrowed. “Is she going to take you all away from me?!” her voice echoed throughout the house as it slowly raised in volume. “No baby, she’s your new sister. Come here.” Jane calmly responded while kneeling to reduce to Sally’s size. The child ran towards Jane and into her arms. Jane picked up Sally and faced (Y/N). “I’m sorry for raising my voice at you, Miss (Y/N).” Sally apologized with tears falling down her face. (Y/N) smiled, wiping her tears. She was surprised that she could touch her. “That’s quite alright, sweetie. It’s nice to meet you.” “Miss (Y/N), meet Mr. D!” Sally smiled and held out her stuffed teddy bear. “Hello, Mr. D!” (Y/N) happily exclaimed while gently shaking one of its arms. Jeff and BEN finished their side conversations with Tim and Brian, and they all entered the living room to watch a movie on the television. “Miss (Y/N), come meet my brother Jack!” Sally giggled and leaned towards (Y/N) so she could hold her. “Okay, honey.” (Y/N) cooed while taking her from Jane. “Let’s go! I’ll show you the way!” Sally tugged on (Y/N)’s shirt, motioning for her to start walking. (Y/N) gave Sally a piggy-back ride as the two girls exited the dual rooms and walked down the surprisingly long hallway. 

The end of the hallway consisted of a staircase ascending upstairs on the left side and a closed room on the right. When they got to the two crossed paths, Sally pointed to the door and jumped of (Y/N)’s back. She knocked on the door and jiggled its handle. “Jackie! Open up!” Sally cried out. “Alright, I’m coming!” a male responded with an annoyed tone in his voice. He opened the door slightly, letting a small crack of light in his darkened room, and then quickly closed it. “Just a second, I have to put my mask on.” he retorted. Seconds later, the door was fully opened to reveal a pitch black room. No lights were on, which make (Y/N) squint her eyes a bit at the sudden light transition. The male was dressed in a navy blue hoodie and black sweatpants and socks. His hair was tangled, which signaled that he was sleeping before the two appeared at his door. “Brother Jack, meet (Y/N)! She’s new to the family!” Sally exclaimed while clapping her hands. The male responded by running a hair through his brown hair and stuck the other hand out for (Y/N) to shake it. “Nice to meet you. (Y/N).” Jack introduced himself while the two shook hands. He seemed like the rest of the pastas, except he carried a strong scent - blood. The two seemed to inhale each other’s cannibalistic odor at the same time, which made Jack take an interest in the girl. Jack squatted down to Sally’s side and spoke gently. “Sally, could I talk to (Y/N) for a little while? If that’s okay with you, of course.” Sally nodded her head and Jack ruffled her hair. She turned around and gleefully ran away. Jack returned to his normal height, which was inches taller than (Y/N). Jack completely opened his door and stood to the side of the frame, welcoming (Y/N) into his room. As she walked in, Jack turned on the room’s light, closed the door, and locked it. The room was colored with navy blue walls and a grey carpet. On the left side of the room, a black wooden bed stood firmly and comfortably. A desk was placed on the right side of the room and had a small laptop on it. A closet was built in next to the desk gave off a strong smell of flesh, blood, and organs. A wooden chair was placed a few feet away from Jack’s bed, so (Y/N) walked over and sat on it. She smoothly swung her legs back and forth while Jack sat on his bed. (Y/N) broke the silence. “So, why did you want to talk to me?” She questioned the male. He was silent for a while, but eventually spoke up with a firm voice. “What do you eat?” (Y/N) blinked at the sudden question about her ‘diet’. She looked at the ground and folded her hands. She whispered, “Flesh.” “I could tell as soon as I first laid whatever eyes I have left.” he paused to laugh at his comment. He continued, “I just wanted to make sure before I give you..” he stopped and walked over to his closet that was filled with jars of internal organs, most specifically organs. He knelt down to a small white blood-splattered refrigerator and retrieved a small black box. He closed the refrigerator and closet and returned to his bed. He held the box out to (Y/N) for her to take it. “Here, take this. It sucks being a cannibal in front of your family who mostly eats human-sufficient food. If you ever need to eat when you’re alone, you’ll have this box filled with food.” (Y/N) thanked Jack for the generous offer and took the box. She suddenly squinted and looked up at him. “Wouldn’t you need this? You have to eat too, you know.” Jack shook his head and held his arms out in protest. “No, no. I prefer organs - kidneys, to be exact.” He lifted up his mask to present a devilish grin. 

A wave of static suddenly flowed through (Y/N)’s mind. “Child, why don’t you go to your room? It is getting late.” The Slenderman mentally communicated to the female half-ghoul. She agreed, thanked Jack once again for the “food”, and ascended the staircase. She walked down a long hallway with different colored doors. She stopped at the end of the hallway, with a sky blue door greeting her. She gently grasped the gold doorknob, turned it, and opened the door. The room was simple, yet comfortable: white walls and flooring with the same color furniture. The difference in the bare room consisted of the purple bed sheets that were neatly tucked into every corner and crevice of the bed. The bed was placed next to the left side wall, with a dresser across it, a mounted flat-screen television above the dresser, a walk-in closet next to it, a personal bathroom next to the closet door, and a window on the wall that was parallel to the bed. She sat down on the bed, removed her shoes, and slowly sighed as her socks molded with the pulpous carpet. She noticed that her belongings were conveniently placed in the corner closest to her bed, and she approached her bags to retrieve her cell phone and charger. She inserted the charger into both the cell phone and electrical current, and began to unpack her clothing. Once finished, she ran her right hand through her nappy (H/C) hair, and looked out the window. The sun was completely set, leaving the glaring moon to be nature’s only source of light. She pulled the curtains on her window to establish a sense of privacy, closed the room’s door, and began to change into appropriate clothes to rest in: a silk-textured white camisole and black shorts. She placed her pill bottle on her dresser, ‘just in case’, and proceed to turn the room’s light off and crawl into bed. Tiredness swept over (Y/N)’s frail body, but she could not fall asleep. Over the next few hours, she tossed and turned in her snug bed, with no luck of sleep. Voices slowly began to whisper to her in her mind, which eventually lead to a scream. When the noise became unbearable, she quickly sat up in her bed, beginning to sweat. A cough promptly crept in (Y/N)’s throat, which proceeded to a choke. She covered her mouth so she wouldn’t wake any house residents. She reminded herself that she was strong, and that a cough is the least of her problems. She rolled out of bed, literally, and swiftly reached for her pill bottle. She fell to the floor, gagging, as a commonly known scarlet red substance trickled from the corners of her mouth. She clawed at the pill bottle in desperation for relief. With a final tug, the cap released its grip from the bottle, and pills scattered across the floor. She realized that some pills in the bottle were placebos, but she didn’t care - she craved the sensation of quick relief. Gasping for air, she threw herself onto her bed, blood staining the fresh sheets, falling into a state of haemoptysis. She eventually formed enough courage to spit and clear her throat. She gathered as much clean saliva as she possibly could, and dropped to the floor again to recover numerous pills. She raised the pills to her mouth with a shaking hand. She quickly swallowed; a gag reflex followed. She attempted to suppress her coughing until the pills fell into effect. Once she regained a sliver of physical strength, she reached for one of the furniture posts and hauled herself into bed. She closed her eyes and attempted to drift into sleep with her right hand placed closely near her mouth in case she needed to cough again. When it seems as if hours have passed, (Y/N)’s ears detected a faint scratching noise against the house’s front door. (Y/N) sat up quickly and smelled the air. “No, it can’t be..” she whispered. She tore the warm sheets off her body, ripped the room’s door open, and ran down the hallway. Tim exited his room and watched as his ‘neighbor’ sprinted down the staircase. He withdrew from his room without his cane and called after her, but staggered and fell against the room’s door frame for support. While she descended the last few stairs, (Y/N) heard Tim calling for Brian, and another being named Toby. The stench grew stronger as she entered the living room. (Y/N) growled. The smell was all too familiar. She could feel her right eye pulsate as the door was kicked down. “Hello, Blue.” the character snapped.  
Yuto.


	11. Adieu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto writhed under (Y/N)'s grasp, but soon, he fell limp. He had died under her own actions. However, (Y/N) didn't care - she was technically a ghoul herself, and a very hungry one, to be exact. She kept eating, hoping that nobody would see her.
> 
> Alas, in the distance, she had one spectator.

"Impossible!" (Y/N) shrieked, "I thought you were dead." "Not a chance," the male interrupted, "I have some unfinished business to attend to." He grinned and cracked his neck as his kakugan quickly appeared. The female growled, but hesitated - she sensed the presence of another. At that moment, she doubted that the Slenderman kept its promise of not revealing her true identity to the other residents. However, Yuto charged at her, so she had no other options. She quickly extended her kagune, just in time to protect herself from the current attack, and threw the male ghoul across the room. He abruptly stopped to a halt, just a few feet before impacting into the wall. (Y/N)'s abnormal kakugan slowly appeared. Footsteps that descended the staircase were audible. "Blue!" a male voice was heard from behind. She recognized that voice - Tim. She turned, expecting him to be frightened due to her sudden change in appearance, but instead, his hands were placed across his eyes. "All I can see is blue!" he yelled. The female felt a wave of relief - the promise was kept. Yuto took the distraction to his advantage, and pushed (Y/N); her back slammed against the wall, which was followed by a loud snap from her body. She landed onto the floor in a heap. The female slowly rose, but only to fall again due to an agonizing pain throughout the right side of her abdomen. She looked down to see one of her lower ribs poking at her shirt. "Holy shit..", she muttered while coughing up blood. "(Y/N)? Are you okay? What's going on?" Tim sheepishly asked while feeling around the staircase for support due to the temporary blindness. Yuto cackled, which sparked rage inside of (Y/N). She pressed her back against the wall for support, clutching her body in agony. Despite the pain, she threw a wild grin onto her face, draped her hair over herself, and began to laugh. She felt pain in her gums, which indicated that her teeth were increasing in size. A faint shade of light blue glowed through the night-struck room. 

"I'm going to.." she rose, "..kick your.." she balanced herself, ignored her injury, and loudly cracked her neck as she continued, "..ass!" She lunged at the evil ghoul with impeccable speed, landing hard punches over his body. Finally, she pierced four different locations of his body with her kagune, grabbed him with it, and threw him out of the house's open door. He landed on the ground, quickly losing consciousness from the loss of blood. As (Y/N) approached his frail body, she kicked his shoulder and spat on him. "Don't you ever come near my family again, or I will kill you. Are we clear?" He didn't respond. "I said," she roared, and slammed her right foot onto his sternum, leaving his body flailing in physical communication. "Are we clear?" she asked gently. "Yes," he whispered. "Good," she bluntly stated as her stomach growled. "Actually," she began while grabbing a thick chunk of his eggplant colored hair, "you won't have to follow my directions, because you will never come close to my family again, and I will make sure of it." (Y/N) dragged her former lover through the thick trees for miles. Over time, he gained a stronger sense of reality, and suddenly thrashed himself around under the female's strong grip. "Put me down, Blue!" he commanded. (Y/N) writhed at the sound of her name in his mouth, and looked down at him in disgust. She looked at her surroundings, mentally noting that she was far enough from her new home so that nobody would attempt to find the two after all of the commotion that occurred a while ago. She immediately dropped the male ghoul onto the cold ground. His body landed with a thud, and he didn't stand up to fight back. For a second, (Y/N) watched him. She felt a small pang of remorse for him. She remembered how vibrant he was as an individual, and how she eventually came to love him. His features were covered in dust, blood, and dirt from their fight. The female slowly exhaled; she was not sure how she defeated him, but she knew what had to be done. She attempted to calm herself by whispering, "Once you turn evil, you are always evil." She knelt down, straddling his body, and looked once more at the male. The red in his eyes slowly faded, leaving his kakugan to plainly become black. She got closer to him, shed a single tear, and took a bite. Yuto writhed under (Y/N)'s grasp, but soon, he fell limp. He had died under her own actions. However, (Y/N) didn't care - she was technically a ghoul herself, and a very hungry one, to be exact. She kept eating, hoping that nobody would see her.

Alas, in the distance, she had one spectator. The creature was shocked and impressed at the same time. Once he had believed that he had seen enough, he departed and traveled back to his home. 

"Very good, child." he said to himself.


	12. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who are you?” she repeated. The silhouette opened its eyes, which projected a black and red tint. It grinned, with a smile that would create nightmares. She knew who she was dealing with. "Zalgo."

Once satisfied, (Y/N) ventured back to her current dwelling. It was morning, with nobody else present. She paced herself to her personal bathroom, stripped, and cleansed herself. The cold water trickled down her back, and she let out a sigh of relief. She understood that her past lover was destroyed, and, technically, consumed as well. Her (H/L), (H/C) hair slowly welcomed water into its roots, and became damp. She gently cared for her hair, and then the rest of her body. Once complete, she wrapped herself in a towel, brushed her teeth, and cleansed her face. She exited the bathroom, and went to pick out some new clothes. When the hygiene routine was complete, she descended into the kitchen. Realizing that she would not need another meal for about a month, (Y/N) simply chose to obtain a glass of water. The female trudged up the stairs, carefully listening for any other movement. She assumed that no other being was present in the home, yet still locked the bedroom door. She sat down at a newly placed desk, retrieved a pen and piece of paper, and began to write.

“Dear (BF/N),  
Life is different without you. I feel changes inside of me, ones that I am afraid of now that I have lost control during my revenge with Yuto. During my research concerning ghouls, I have retained the idea of a being undergoing physical and mental alterations after consuming another of its kind. I’m scared, (BF/N), I admit that. I am unsure of what the future will hold for me, but I plead for this journey to end soon. I will find Zalgo, avenge my parents, and then retreat for a future of peace. After this, I will not fight unless it is necessary. There is a constant shift between light and dark in my mind, yet I am one with my form, and accept who and what I am now. However, the pure, human perspective believes that there is no excuse for violence.   
Despite that, I am experiencing a generous life. I have been presented with a new housing unit, with my own customized room, and a family, of sorts. I have mentioned before that I will not fight. However, I will on one condition; unless the deed is necessary at the proper time to protect my new family. I must admit, I care about them deeply, and it pains me to acknowledge that I have been hiding my ‘darkened’ form. I promise you that I will reveal it to them when the proper moment occurs.”

After completing the final sentence, she sensed the house’s front door opening. 

“That is all.   
Best wishes, and yours truly,  
(Y/N).”

She crumpled the paper into a stiff ball, and tossed it into a small bin. Although the act is out of her typical character, (Y/N) felt the need to discuss her troubles with her family. She moved towards the door to unlock it, when suddenly, her vision was perceived to be completely white. (Y/N) stumbled, and crashed onto the ground. She gripped her head to control her visions. She failed, and slipped into a state of unconsciousness. In her dream, she opened her eyes and noticed that she was placed in a darkened room. (Y/N) could sense the presence of an unfamiliar identity, and she pressed her teeth together. “Who are you?” she demanded. The figure hummed, and its size increased tenfold. (Y/N) stepped back and sunk to the ground. “Who are you?” she repeated. The silhouette opened its eyes, which projected a black and red tint. It grinned, with a smile that would create nightmares.

She knew who she was dealing with. She stood up, and allowed her kakugan to form.

“Zalgo.” 

“Why have you chosen my parents? What have they done to you?” She clenched her hands into fists, preparing for a fight. Her opponent did not respond, and did not move. “Answer me!” she shouted while summoning her kagune. The figure exhaled, and stiffened its position. She charged, and attempted to shove her ‘weapon’ at it. Her enemy disappeared, and (Y/N) stopped. She looked around and listened for any movement, but there was no result. Quickly, the enemy appeared behind her, and used a weapon to completely penetrate her stomach. (Y/N)’s eyes widened, she gagged, and the figure communicated with her. “We will meet again soon to finish this, (Y/N).” Zalgo retracted the weapon and disappeared as (Y/N) collapsed to the ground. While breathing heavily, she could hear her name being called by a familiar voice. She closed her eyes, and her consciousness drifted away.


End file.
